metalshadowfandomcom-20200216-history
Noa Rylie
Noa Rylie (RAI-lee) is the escaped wife of Dr. Dragon and a woman prophesied to bring about the end of the world. She goes by numerous names, including Moon Child and Winter Queen. History The Children of Enigma made a prophecy some years before Noa’s birth: “On the night of a full moon, a moon larger and more luminous than any other before it, a drum will beat thrice in the southern echelons, and the blue-haired harbinger will come.” Noa was born under these exact circumstances, and was locked into the cursed fate of the Moon-child for the rest of her life. The chapel she was born in--on Moon Hill--was destroyed by a thunderous storm the night of her birth, and all the clergymen who had helped deliver her spent their lives protecting her. She was rescued by a group of Clandestined who happened to be passing by, after they heard her crying amid the rubble. The Clandestined did not believe in the Children’s prophecies, but they saw value in parading Noa as the Moon-child, and so took her as their own. Noa was raised to be a silent and subservient doll. She was traded from one wealthy family to another for favors and services, then ultimately ran away. In Wilde Passage she befriended beastie and roamed with them into adulthood. It is her days in the wild that eventually made her strong enough to fulfill the prophecy, though she never sought to do so. Her beastie friends eventually passed away, leaving Noa with little reason to remain in the wild. She returned to civilization and became an arena warrior, where her skills and reputation brought her fame and glory. But her life felt empty, and she soon left the arena behind. Not long after that, she met and wed Dr. Dragon. Noa became a superior specimen with the aid of Dr. Dragon’s research and technology, which were based around the Arts. At his behest, she conquered the very Clandestined who had tortured her in her youth, becoming the Queen of Purgia. She maintained a ten-year rule, evading or dismantling any rebellions against her while building Dragon’s army of subjects through kidnap and torture. The citizens, stricken by fear, called the most ruthless tyrant since Godden himself. Noa enjoyed her arrangements with Dr. Dragon: it was through him that she was able to exact revenge on the people who had forced her into the life she now had. But he betrayed her by impregnating her during one of her experiments, neither asking for her consent beforehand or informing her. Unsure of how to react, she fled his clutches, and became a target for the Agency--the very army she had helped him build. Battles Parameters and Abilities Appearance Noa is a tall, slender woman with an athletic body. Her hair is vivid blue and splays out over her shoulder, its end strands always appearing soaked. She wears bandages over her eyes when sleeping, which is the only way to tell if she is sleeping since her body still moves on its own. Underneath the bandages are eyes of the same hue of blue as her hair. Personality Quotes Trivia *In the original draft of Metal Shadow, Noa was Dr. Dragon's abomination. She murdered him in cold blood after discovering the truth about her origins and that the child she was having for him was nothing more than his experiment. Category:Female Characters Category:Elemancers Category:Legendary Elemancers